Cloud Cover
by Kaliotrimma
Summary: Chrome asks a question; Hibari finds himself answering, despite all intentions. 1896.


You know, when I originally typed this up, it had exactly 1896 words. This was not done on purpose. I went 'WTF' a lot when I looked at that. Then I loaded it up on here, and it must count REEEEALLY differently, because it said 1950 before I started the little AUTHOR'S NOTEYWOTEY. Now it's whatever, over 2000 words. Bah.

Yes, this is 1896. WEIRD am I right? I must be like one of the only people on the planet who ships this. Anyway, enjoy. Hibari is hard to write. So so so so hard.

ALSO WTF FIRST HET FIC?

Characters are (c) Amano Akira.

* * *

"Chrome."

"H-Hibari-san."

She was frightened, he could see that. Her hair was mussed, a tangled mess of purple locks. Her one visible eye was wide, her pupil dilated with fear.

Hibari wanted to laugh, to drive this small, weak creature into a panic. She was his enemy's vessel. She was worthless, a tiny obstacle in his path. How easy it would be, to crush her.

Then her expression calmed.

Alarms pinged in Hibari's head. Something was wrong; her fear had vanished. Had Mukuro possessed her? No. The eye patch was in place; this was still Chrome. He narrowed his eyes, hands gripping his tonfa, ready to strike.

"I don't think you want to do that, Hibari-san."

He froze. Chrome patted her hair down with one hand. She was no longer clutching the trident to her chest; she held it loosely in one hand. He knew by her posture that the slightest movement could morph into an attack.

"I don't think you have the right to tell me what I want to do." He said calmly, his hands clenching tighter around his weapons. Chrome held a hand out, beckoning to him.

"Would you fight me? Truly, would you do such a thing? I remember your words, although it was not _you_ who said them. 'If you died, we would all be in trouble.' I remember."

Hibari cocked his head to one side. "I have never said such a thing."

"I did say that it wasn't you as you are now. Your future self told me those words. I may not understand them, but I do understand this. You will not kill me." Chrome held her weapon out to him, a taunt. "You will fight?"

He sprang then, to face his enemy's vessel. She was nothing, she was a stone in his path, she was practically nonexistent…

Her movements were smooth, but unpredictable. His attacks failed to strike her; each time he swung forward, she was no longer there. One strike, if he hit her once she would drop and it would be over. Why was it that she could so easily avoid him?

"Hibari-san, you don't wish to fight, do you." She was taunting him, taking advantage of his confusion. Her face was bright, a coy smile in place. Why was it? What was her power?

He didn't answer. He wasn't sure what he wanted from her, from this tiny, insignificant girl. What was she? A manifestation of Mukuro, nothing more. He would destroy her, and him.

"I am not who you wish to fight. I am Chrome Dokuro. You have no quarrel with me."

His confusion was tangible. She was…

Her strike caught him off guard. The flat end of the trident slammed into his gut, knocking the wind from him. He coughed, knowing his organs had bruised. He lashed out, managing to graze her cheek with his attack. She fell back, looking stunned.

"You can move?"

Hibari narrowed his eyes. He raised his right arm, displaying his mobility. She was surprised, yes, he could read it in her face, but not particularly shocked. A pang shot through his stomach, and he nearly fell. An aftermath of the previous attack? Her fist swung out, almost catching his face. He leaned back, catching her arm and moving to strike. There was no way he could miss now. And yet…

His strike fell short. His arm stopped, half an inch from her neck.

Chrome stared at him for a split second. She had bent back to try and dodge his attack, and the movement knocked her off balance. She fell, gracelessly, and managed to lessen the fall with her hands.

Hibari stopped. He was having trouble ignoring the fact that she was flashing him. No sensible person wore a skirt into battle. Didn't she see the obvious flaw?

Why had his attack failed? What had caused him to freeze?

What was it about her? Had she cast an illusion upon him? No. He was familiar with illusions. There was none.

So then… why?

She kicked out, her foot connecting with his thigh. He dropped, his knees hitting the ground. Chrome kicked at him again, beating her hands against his chest. She looked furious, and embarrassed.

He wondered if all women changed moods so quickly. His hands were palm down on the pavement, on either side of her body. Her visible eye widened, and her face reddened. He wasn't sure why. Then she seemed to relax.

"Hibari-san? May I ask you something?"

He narrowed his eyes, well aware that his body position prevented her from moving enough to strike at him. "Ask."

"Why do you hate me? If it's merely through my association with Mukuro-sama, then you are foolish. I am not Mukuro. I am Chrome Dokuro. I am myself. I understand why you don't like Mukuro-sama. I accept that." She looked away, turning her head to one side. "I have done nothing to deserve your contempt."

He was shell shocked. Hibari didn't _like_ anyone. Everyone was an annoyance. She was the only one who had ever confronted him in such a way. She was calling him out. She was…

She looked back up at him. Her gaze locked with his, determined.

"I am not your enemy."

He growled. "I don't need to hear your-"

"You didn't answer my question."

She dared? She _dared_ interrupt him? This worthless, meaningless girl?

This… _girl_…

This girl was…

"I do not hate you."

Why was he answering her?

"I have no particular reason to be fond of you. I have no particular reason to be fond of anyone."

"You don't need a reason to like someone. But it's hard to dislike someone without a reason…"

"I do not hate you." He said again, feeling awkward. Had she misheard him?

"You dislike Boss, though, and I can't think of a good reason for that."

Hibari was taken off guard by that. "… I dislike Sawada because he is weak."

"He is not. Boss is much stronger than I am."

"He is weak in spirit. He does not exercise his true potential."

"He's doing his best. He doesn't want to give up who he is for fighting. Do you remember who you were, before battle became your purpose?"

She was taking too much of an interest. She was getting too involved. She wanted to know too much. It was too much.

Hibari took a deep breath. "That is none of your concern."

"I want to know."

Chrome's hand rose, her fingers grazing his cheek. He pulled back, alarmed. She had no right to touch him. But she wasn't giving up.

"I am not Mukuro-sama." She said again. His cheeks felt hot. "I am Chrome Dokuro. And I exist, separate from the man you antagonize. Does he deserve it? Maybe. I was not there. I do not know. But I am myself. I feel what I feel, not what he wants me to feel. I see what I see. My soul is my own."

Hibari swallowed hard. He hadn't been expecting this, any of this. "I do not see any reason for you to tell me this."

"I'm telling you this to prove a point. I do not dislike you. I do not share the same emotions as Mukuro-sama. His desire to break you does not live in me. I don't hate you."

He narrowed his eyes, still not seeing her purpose. "And why?"

"I like you. You have your own way that you follow. You are not influenced by other people's opinions, you don't care what other people think of you. You are far stronger in spirit than I will ever be."

She had shattered his resolve.

He no longer wished to fight her. Not in such a way. He wanted something from her, something that he was unable to explain. Chrome's single eye stared defiantly up at him.

She denied him. She resisted him. Did she not see? She was doing what she praised him for doing.

"You do not fear me." He said coolly. "You praise me for my strength, while you defy me. Do you not see your own potential?"

Chrome's eye widened. Her cheeks reddened. "What?"

He leaned back, allowing her movement. It had slipped his mind that he had still been on top of her.

"You are stronger than you know." His words sounded odd to him. "Mukuro may have introduced you to the art of illusion, but you have the ability to master it."

Her mouth opened slightly, taking his words in. "But I'm…"

"You are the Mist." He didn't know what he was doing. She didn't know what he was doing. His lips parted, eyes narrowed. His voice had been hardly more than a whisper. Her lashes fluttered, and his cheeks heated again. "You are Chrome Dokuro."

Her lips were soft against his, exerting a gentle pressure. He briefly wondered if this was a kiss, before her hands caught his hair and tugged him down. Her mouth opened beneath his, and he instinctively mimicked her. The faint pressure on his scalp was easily ignored. It was simple to concentrate on the slick sensation of the kiss, her mouth, her tongue. He was kissing her.

And he didn't dislike it.

Her hands were still tangled in his hair when he pulled back from her. Chrome stared up at him, her expression confused and somewhat betrayed.

"Hibari-san?"

Hibari coughed, looking away. His face reddened. "Yes?"

"Why did you do that?"

Hibari licked his lips, her taste still lingering there. "I wanted to."

"I… I see."

Then they were kissing again, long and drawn out. Hibari wasn't sure why, but he wanted to kiss her until something forced him to stop. He wanted it to last forever. Something uncomfortable was forming in his chest, something awkward and painful.

This was Chrome. Was it right, to affiliate with her? Was it a betrayal of all he had been before this day?

Her lips claimed his again, pushing, searching, and he found that the way he was now was the only way that mattered. It was awkward and painful, looking at this girl. She made him feel clumsy. She made him feel like a rookie.

Why?

"Hibari-san… Hibari-san…" Chrome's arms wrapped around him, loosely. He could feel her body heat, a steady warmth that soaked into his form. "I don't understand you at all."

"It is not necessary." He said smoothly. Chrome smiled nervously, still beneath him.

"What are you going to do now?"

This took him by surprise. "What?"

"I mean… you can't just kiss a girl and leave her." Chrome flushed. Hibari felt deeply awkward again. She made him uncomfortable, but he couldn't bring himself to dislike her. She was Chrome. Something about her was significant. "Hibari-san? What does this… make our relationship?"

"What do you want it to be?" Why did he consider her emotions? What made her important? She had defied him, she had held strong against him. Something about the emotions she showed, the emotions she hid, was tantalizing. She was attractive, of course, not that it mattered. A person's looks could only be second to their personality.

"Something more, maybe."

Chrome was different from any person he had met. She was odd.. Hibari wasn't sure why, or how. He wanted something . Something that was awkward and wonderful and inherently odd. What he wanted… was her.

* * *

HIBARI'S IN RABU RABU. Seriously, I have so much trouble writing Hibari. It made me super nervous about posting this, but I figured 'YOU KNOW WHAT? FANDOM MUST GROW.' So yeah. Hibari is awkward, Chrome is awkward, perfect combo.

... review or KAMIKOROSU. Wait I didn't use that in the whole thing. I suck.


End file.
